I Luvdisc You
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Luvdisc. If you see this pokemon you are blessed with true love and if a couple of in love sees one, it means they are in love. How will this pokemon sighting lead to a confession between Ash and Misty? Read to find out!


**Hello :) Here is this PokeShipping oneshot that I wrote this morning. (While I was meant to be doing my homework... .) It's just a little cute thing and I got the idea like almost a year ago from my good ole pal AAML-TAML and only finally wrote it... Hehe it's kinda nostalgic really :') Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!  
**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own pokemon -3-**

* * *

"Hey c'mon Mist, let's swim in the sea!" the raven haired teen aged boy tugged his best friend towards the water as soon as she stepped out of the changing hut.

Before he went to the Kalos Region, Ash was spending some good quality time with the friends he has lost contact with over the years and his first adventure was a week on the Undella Bay beach with Misty, Brock, Cilan and Iris.

They both blushed beet red as Ash pushed her into the cold, clear water by pushing lightly on her waist. Ash couldn't help but study his best friends figure. He had last seen her when she was the red headed scrawny girl she thought she was, but now at the age of fourteen she had grown into quite the beautiful young lady.

Ash shook off the heavy blush and tugged her into the water by her hand.

"This water feels so good!" Ash sighed contentedly as he swished about among the many water types that were coming to greet them into their home. "Swim with me Mist!" he looked deep into her eyes with his warm chocolate orbs as he gently took hold of her hand to pull her next to him.

It was Misty's turn to blush as she paddled next to her best friend. She too had last seen him when he was that dense, stubborn, little pokemon trainer but now at the same age she was, he had grown into a tall, handsome, tanned young man. He was still dense though, or that was what she thought.

The red headed water type pokemon gym leader's thought were interrupted by her best friend splashing her with the cool water and the sound of his husky little laugh. Her heart hammered once again upon hearing the laugh she adored so much before smirking at him and splashing water at him with her long, slender swimmer's legs.

"Ugh Misty that went right in my eyes!" the black haired male moaned as he flipped his hair out of his eyes and began rubbing the salt water out of his orbs.

Misty was about to apologize and help him when she noticed two things. His eyes were closed. And his lips were puckered into the most adorable pout. Her heart began hammering once again as she silently swam towards him.

If she didn't do it now, she knew she'd regret it for the rest of her life. He just looked so kissable. After nibbling her lip nervously, Misty closed her eyes tight shut and leaned her face closer to his.

She waited to feel her lips on his but she only felt air and heard a strange dunking sound. Misty opened her aquamarine orbs. Ash was gone!

Before she could figure out where he had gone off too, her leg was suddenly tugged at and she was dragged under water. The teenage girl was about to kick the kidnapper in the face before she opened one eye and her gaze met the cheeky grin of her best friend.

She was about to glare at him and chase him viciously round the sea like a shark hunting for prey when something caught her eye. Misty pointed the objects to her best friend who stared in awe.

A few metres in the distance, a group of Luvdisc glided past them in the water. It appeared to be a whole family of the heart shaped pokemon. Misty's face lit up like a Christmas tree light as she swam to the surface.

The raven haired teen emerged from the water with his face bright red. Not from the fact that he had held his breath for so long but because he saw his best friends gleeful face and thought her to be even more beautiful than ever.

As Misty bobbed up and down in the sea, she clutched her hands under her chin joyfully.

"They were Luvdisc! We're so lucky! They're super rare in Unova! Oh they were so cute…" Misty trailed off before realising something. "You know what Luvdic mean when they swim by don't you Ash…?" her gaze didn't meet his as she looked away, a light pink blush on her cheeks.

Ash's heart hammered in his tanned chest. Did he let on that he wasn't actually that dense and reply to her question or do what he normally did and play dumb? He shrugged. Playing dumb was always the safest option so that's what he did.

"Oh Ash, c'mon…" she whined before deciding to tell him. "It means… Well they mean… It means-"

She was about to finally get her words out when suddenly she felt Ash's lips crash to hers. Her aquamarine eyes grew wide with shock and she was about to kiss her secret crush back before he pulled away.

"Heh sorry, I've always wanted to shut you up by doing that…" he poked his tongue out at her to make the confession cover up his true intentions.

"Oh…" Misty just nodded her slowly. She had thought, or at least hoped, that Ash felt the same way about her. Needless to say, she was thoroughly disappointed.

Seeing her somewhat sad face, Ash frowned. He did in fact feel the same way and kissed her because he loved her but decided to cover it up with that lame excuse.

"Hey Mist…?" he looked at her, reached for her hands and looking into her lost sea coloured orbs. "I knew what you meant about the Luvdisc… I know it means the people that see them have such strong love for one another…"

Misty blushed beet red, her heart hammering as she met her best friends chocolate eyes. She decided to be stubborn like she always was.

"Yeah but that's ridiculous… I mean, me and you, that's stupid-"

Once again she was cut off by Ash's lips pressed against hers but this time he held onto her waist shyly with his hands. Misty knew instantly that this time he meant it and wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into the kiss.

Their first meaningful kiss was brief but told each other a lot about how they felt for one and other. Pulling away from the kiss, Ash blushed but covered his red face up by poking his tongue out at her.

"Stupid? I may be stupid but at least I know how you feel about me…" he took her hand as he led her over to the deeper sea "And the feelings mutual… I love you…"

And with that, the new couple began swimming in the sea beside the Luvdisc that had bought them closer by making it obvious how they felt for one another. All in a day's work for the love hinting pokemon.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading :) I shall definitely be uploading next Wednesday as I've been writing quite a lot recently but mostly it's for future stuff... . Thanks again for reading and see you all next week, maybe sooner... I don't know x'D**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to EV Train Chandler the Charizard :P**


End file.
